Time To Pretend
by eosdawnaurora
Summary: Over her spring break from law school, and after she's been cut adrift by Tamaki, Haruhi gets some special attention from the twins. Prompt - friends with benefits. Lemon. For Springkink. Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori.


It started out innocently enough.

Falling asleep over at her best friends' luxury apartment, after watching a movie was nothing new. Just the three of them, a puddle of arms and legs and throw pillows in the middle of the living room floor, beneath the looming flat-screen television. Haruhi let herself accept their hospitality, if only because she needed to be around people she wasn't competing with - and they also lured her with offers of free sushi.

Another grueling college semester of law school was done, while the twins also happened to be on break from the design institute they attended as well. The three of them were all so exhausted they didn't even consider going out of town. Instead, they laid around and watched badly-dubbed American comedies, and Haruhi allowed the twins use her as a mannequin if not a model.

Supposedly, all of the dress-up was to help them with the line of clothing they were designing for their final project. Haruhi suspected they just liked dressing her up. The two of them also enjoyed seeing her in other people's handiwork - not all of the clothes she put on looked like the twins had designed them. Some were a bit skimpy, to be honest.

At one point, Kaoru brought a camera out. They took turns with it and snapped enough awkward and compromising pictures of her, that she was very tempted to grab it and throw it out the window and into the ornamental pond outside. She was going to have to get them to delete at least a few of them – if half-naked pictures of her got out even accidentally, it could damage her legal career.

Their hands were constantly on her, her clothes, her hair. Hikaru and Kaoru were always touching each other, and Haruhi knew she'd been accepted into their exclusive little bubble a long time ago. It was much more apparent though when she was alone with both of them, and they could be a little more reckless. Affectionate as they were, she had to confront the fact that she was starting to enjoy the attention and intimacy.

Such familiarity made it seem natural for her head to be cushioned in the crook of Kaoru's hip, Hikaru sprawled near her feet, an arm flopped over her ankles. The hour was late, almost midnight, and the room was lit only by the huge screen playing the end credits of the latest movie they'd been watching. Haruhi rubbed her eyes, and felt around on the floor for the remote. Finding the right button, she turned the player off, leaving them in silence and washed over in blue from the blank screen.

Haruhi woke later, vaguely sensing movement. A blanket had appeared over her from somewhere. Also, the twins were under the blanket with her, shirtless and bracketing her. They smelled good, and their arms were making an "x" over her side, their legs bumping and tangling below. She felt warm and safe, and falling back to sleep wasn't difficult.

It was still dark when she was roused from a dream about being chased by a giant tuna through the supermarket.

"Haruhi. Hey Haruhi, you keep squeaking in my ear."

"Kaoru?" She groggily opened her eyes, trying to get them to focus.

He laughed in his throat, and pushed the blanket back a little, tipping up her chin. "I think you were having a bad dream."

A warm shiver traveled down her body, and knew she was in trouble. Usually she could ignore the barrage of sex rays that came off of the twins, but this was a bit much. "Kind of. Um, how did we get like this?" They were both pressed up against her a bit more closely than before. To move she'd have to throw off Kaoru's arm and Hikaru's arm and leg.

Rubbing her shoulder, he reassured her. "We all fell asleep. Want us to move?"

Haruhi smiled at him, her eyelids still drooping, and cognizant that her cheek was impressed with the raised pattern from the decorative pillow she was sleeping on. "No, it's okay. I kind of like how warm I am right now."

"Hmh, I do too, but the floor here's a little uncomfortable. Hikaru is still asleep. Want to help me wake him up so we can go to bed?" Kaoru's mischievous smile gave her pause.

"What do you-" she was cut off, as Kaoru pressed a soft kiss on her lips. Haruhi was a little surprised, but not angry. They all were aware her relationship with Tamaki was on hold. Not really on at all, she knew. She still loved him, but at the moment they could not realistically be together.

While she underwent the rigors of law school, Tamaki was being trained by his father, and he'd spent most of the last two terms in France rebuilding his mother's business. He came home briefly for Mori's wedding and Christmas last year, but their next meeting wasn't scheduled until the coming summer; he was supposed to be taking her to Barbados then. She hoped something didn't come up again, she might kill him - if she didn't give up altogether.

"Do to him what I just did to you. It'll freak him out," he said, snickering.

The grin on his face didn't fade, as Haruhi rolled her eyes at him and tried to move. "Why would I want to do that?" Then she felt Hikaru draw his leg back, and he propped himself up on his elbow behind her.

"I don't know, because it's fun," Hikaru laughed. His eyes met his brother's, and she knew he'd heard their conversation.

"But we're not- I'm not-" she looked back over her shoulder at him. He followed his brother's example and caught her lips, though he lingered longer than Kaoru had.

"Ever heard of friends-with-benefits?" Kaoru said, and stroked her side lightly, giving her goosebumps all the way down to her ankles.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi knew what he was suggesting, but she wasn't sure how to feel about it. At twenty, none of them were blushing virgins, if they ever had been.

The Host Club, when it was still active, had exposed them to many aspects of desire; not just the fetishism and fantasy, either. Back then, Haruhi frequently had to turn down offers of sexual favors, and not just because of her secret. Kyouya had forbidden them to do anything with the customers that they couldn't get away with in public. She knew the temptation had been too much for Kyouya himself. The twins called him "the blowjob king" behind his back, all through his third year. She also knew they were both complete hypocrites.

"It's good for everyone, I think, that you fell for Tono. We'd never be able to share you all of the time," he teased.

"And as much as we love him too, we think your former fiancee is a complete moron for letting you go," Hikaru continued.

Kaoru brushed her hair back from her forehead. "Anyway, even if we know your heart is elsewhere, we like just being close to you – and that can be as close as you want it to be."

Haruhi was a little overwhelmed. "Both of you?" This wasn't the first time Kaoru or Hikaru had proposed that the three of them have sex, but it was the first time she took them seriously.

"Yes," the twins said in unison.

She sat up and looked down at her cute if perverted friends, who grinned like the devils they were. "Let me sleep on it," she said.

The twins laughed, and together scooped her up to carry her bodily into bed before she could protest.

Even if she hadn't been here before, she'd have known the huge bedroom belonged to Hikaru. The windows were tall and covered by thick drapes of some semi-opaque blue textile. His bed, chairs, and cushions were upholstered in blue and shades of slate gray, with Kandinsky paintings decorating the walls – all strong lines and angles, cool and male. Kaoru's room she knew was done in red-orange, set off with soft earth-tones, dark wood, and utterly modern and minimalist.

Hikaru fished a designer t-shirt out of one of his walk-in closets for her to sleep in. It was a men's shirt so it was huge on her and had a wild swirling screen-printed pattern, blue and green on soft gray cotton fabric. Haruhi was so used to getting dressed and undressed in front of them, she didn't even go in the bathroom to change. Though she was much more conscious of their eyes on her now.

Arranging themselves just as they had on the floor, with Haruhi in the middle of the king-sized bed, they held her hands laying on their sides facing her. She slept deeply and well, perfectly aware that the men she lay with had every intention of seducing her in the morning.

Haruhi woke with one of her arms around Hikaru, and to the feeling of Hikaru's sparse stubble scratching her neck as he nuzzled into its curve. Just as breath-quickening was Kaoru pressed firmly against her back, spooning her, still asleep as far as she could tell. He had his arm slung over her side and a hand down the front of her panties. If she moved an inch he'd be touching her quite a bit more intimately.

Her eyes met Hikaru's and he smiled at her and chuckled, but said nothing. He rolled over to the edge of the bed and opened one of the drawers in his nightstand, and she saw him take something out unwrap it and pop it in his mouth. Then he got up, shuffling groggily over the thick white carpet into the bathroom.

Now that she could move, Haruhi wiggled against Kaoru, teasing the erection pressed firmly against her backside. He groaned into her hair, and she felt his hand move down, dipping far enough to make her gasp. He started kissing her neck where Hikaru had been moments before, working his way up to her ear. "Mind if we don't wait for him?"

"Please," she said, wanting in that moment only for him to keep going. He didn't hesitate once he had been given permission.

Hikaru returned to the sight of his brother making her eyes roll back, panting, her usual impassive expression lost to shameless desire. He sloughed off his pajamas and climbed back up on the bed with them.

She knew he was giving Kaoru some sort of disappointed look, because Kaoru slowed down for a moment and then immediately sped up again, this time using more pressure and driving his fingers down into her core. Haruhi moaned and she felt Hikaru close in on them. Lowering his face to hers he kissed her deeply. He had a peppermint in his mouth, and he surprised her as he pushed it past her lips with his tongue when she opened her mouth to him.

They traded it back and forth a few times as the kisses deepened, until Hikaru finally sucked it back from her. Then he leaned over Haruhi and kissed Kaoru just as thoroughly, causing Kaoru's hips to thrust up against her hard. His fingers lost their steady rhythm between her legs and drew back altogether. He moaned, breaking the kiss off and crunched the mint up in his teeth, loud near her ear.

Hikaru laughed, and slid up against Haruhi under the covers, pushing his hands up under her nightshirt. The shirt was just in the way really, so she sat up and together they tugged it up off over her head. Haruhi still didn't have much in the way of breasts, but Hikaru cupped his hands over what was there and eased her back into the mound of pillows.

The twins were on either side of her again, their hands roaming her body. "You didn't have any plans for today, did you Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"Mmm, no," she said, her skin was tingling and her heart racing from all the stimulation. She would have had a hard time leaving them if she did.

Hikaru's finger circled one of her nipples slowly. "Do you want me or Kaoru to go down on you?"

"I think Kaoru should finish what he started," said Haruhi, and looked up to see the twins grinning at each other over her head. She realized then that not only was it not their first time initiating a threesome, but how badly they had wanted her between them like this.

"Fair enough," Kaoru said, and pushed the blankets back to the end of the bed, leaving them all exposed. Goosebumps ran up her arms and legs with the rush of cooler air.

Kaoru positioned himself kneeling between her legs, and ran his hands up and down the insides of her thighs, up over her pelvis, her belly, up to her chest, stole a kiss and then back down, hooking his thumbs into the sides of her panties and swiftly pulling them off of her legs. He got rid of the rest of his clothing too, then kissed his way back down into the juncture of her legs, as her hips arched impatiently towards him.

Hikaru waited until Kaoru had her gasping and clawing at the sheets to claim her mouth. Guiding her hand down she helped him stroke his cock with what little attention she had left.

Crying out Kaoru's name, which she'd already been repeating the whole time, she came. It felt so good she never registered the come on her hand from Hikaru's orgasm and it ended up on the sheets.

Kaoru, satisfied with himself, wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand and pushed up until most of his upper body lay across her hips. He folded his hands over her belly, his weight on his elbows, and she noticed him looking intently at his brother. Hikaru didn't say anything, but made a waving motion with his hand. Kaoru nodded at him, and then looked back up at her.

"I want you, really, really bad. Now's the time to say something, if you don't want this to go any further," he said.

"As long as Hikaru doesn't mind," she replied.

Kaoru laughed, sharing a glance with his brother and Hikaru snickered, then tickled her side until she was giggling too.

"Hikaru, could you pass me a condom?" he asked. Hikaru was still laying on his stomach and he groaned and turned over. She heard the drawer open and a moment later a small packet hit Kaoru in the cheek.

He sat up to put it on, his face taking a serious cast for a moment, and passing. "Do you want top or bottom?" he asked.

"Bottom for now," she said, mimicking his businesslike tone.

"From the front or back?"

"Face me, Kaoru." Haruhi said, and gave him a small, wry smile. So far, she was resisting the flickers of regret that kept sparking in her mind fairly well. That they were only using each other; that this was only for fun; that she would never love them the way they loved her. It didn't matter right now.

Haruhi also tried very hard not to think about Tamaki at all.

Kaoru entered her slow, as if savoring it. Haruhi pushed back until their hips were flush, and as he started moving inside of her, she leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hikaru watched and waited.

The three of them made love throughout the morning and afternoon, stopping only to nap, take a pleasant communal bath and eat a light brunch. Haruhi worried that after a while, when she was exhausted and drunk on pleasure, perhaps she might accidentally mistake one of the twins for the other.

It never happened, their personalities always won out. She did learn that Kaoru was by far the more aggressive lover, while Hikaru liked to change positions frequently and preferred her on top. They all discovered how much she liked being taken from behind a little roughly. It crossed her mind, also, during a quiet moment, that the two of them were trying to ruin her for anyone else in bed. If she had thought for a second that it could work, they might well have.

When evening fell, they were all sore and exhausted and decided unanimously to go out for dinner. Hikaru wound a thin scarf around Haruhi's neck, to match the dress they'd given her, mostly obscuring the love bites she'd received. Still, even walking between them to the car she felt exposed, as if it were obvious to any passer-by what they had been doing.

What she knew she was going to let them do again.


End file.
